rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
My Own Worst Enemy
My Own Worst Enemy is the eighth episode of the second season of the show, and the 18th episode overall, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot After a mugging gone wrong, Jane and Maura delve into a family's background. Meanwhile, a romantic and mysterious figure from Maura's past shows up, causing a rift with Jane. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a man and his son walking down the street, they are suddenly mugged and the father is shot. Meanwhile, Maura hears someone at her door. It is Ian, an old fling. They kiss and she asks what he would have done if she wasn’t alone. He asks if she is alone and she says that she is. They kiss again and make their way to the couch. At the crime scene, Jane rubs her foot and puts on her boot. She limps over to Korsak who updates her to what happened. Frost says that Evan Dunbar and his son Chris are the two victims. Jane asks where Maura is. Jane calls her CI, Rondo. He is already there and flirts with Jane. She gives him money to spy on the streets. He agrees. Maura arrives on scene and Jane realizes that Maura has two different shoes. Maura points out that Jane is limping. Frost says that Chris came out of consciousness at the hospital. They get there and he says that he didn’t see who mugged him and his father. The next day, Ian makes Maura some tea and she thanks him with a kiss. Angela comes over and Maura says that Ian is her colleague. Angela is studying Organization at the Community College and gives Maura a survey. Later, Jane and Korsak go up to Rondo and he says that he called in a junkie who had a lot of money. However, the junkie is dead. Jane and Korsak look at the body and realize that something isn’t right. However, he has the same gun that killed Evan and beat Chris. At the Medical Center, Jane talks to Maura about the junkie and she says that it was heroin with 80% purity. Maura’s phone keeps buzzing and she hides it from Jane. However, Jane gets a text telling her that Rondo wants to talk to her. She offers to go out for coffee later, but Maura says that she already had tea with a smile. At the cafreterria, Angela asks if Jane met Maura’s guy, Ian. She lies and says that she has. She sits down with Rondo and he says that the heroin hit the streets 6 months ago, but he doesn’t know where it is coming from though. Korsak confirms that the gun was planted on the junkie. Jane looks at the business that Evan was in and suggests that Chris had something to do with it. They find out that there is another relative. Evan’s brother, Arthur, has a record and just got out of prison from serving a 10-year sentence. Maura calls and tells that she has something on the victim. She says that Evan had chemicals found at a Nail Salon. Maura’s phone goes off again and Jane asks if it is Ian. Flustered, Maura stumbles with her words and says that he is just a friend. She tells Jane that it is complicated. Jane walks out, but Maura says that she wants to look at Jane’s toe. She does and finds out that Jane has an ingrown toenail. Korsak comes in and says that Chris is checking out of the hospital. They get there and Chris says that the insurance company is kicking him out. They ask if Evan ever went to a Nail Salon and he says that he wasn’t that type of guy. They ask about Arthur and Chris says that he hasn’t. A nurse comes in and says that Chris left against medical advice. They scope outside and Korsak tells Jane that he got a pedicure before, but got a fungus. They see Chris get into a cab and they follow it to the Port of Boston. They see that he is pulling a container out of customs. Jane calls in a search warrant. As the container is brought in, Jane pulls up with the warrant. Frost comes in and sees that one of the shipments is for Lee’s Nail Salon. They send the drug dog in and they don’t find anything. Jane tells Frost and Korsak that they need to find a cause. Frost pulls out studded bracelets. She says that they are illegal and that they need to impound the truck. Later that night, Jane goes over to Maura’s and tells her that her toe really hurts. She meets Ian and she hobbles over to the counter. She sees that Angela has started her organization. She apologizes and Maura says that it is no big deal. Ian prepares the tools that he is going to need to operate on Jane’s toe. Maura says that Ian is more qualified for the procedure. After the procedure, she walks out and says that she will leave them be. The next day, Maura gets a package from Ian and Angela apologizes that Maura is being secretive. Jane says that she got a weird vibe from Ian and Angela says that she could snoop around while she is organizing. Jane tells her not to do it, but it is clear that she isn’t listening. Jane sees Maura and gives her the package. She asks why Maura didn’t tell her about Ian. She says that she must have forgotten. Korsak comes in and says that they have to release the shipment soon. Jane and Korsak go to Lee’s Nail Salon and talk to the owners of the Salon. They tell that they know Evan and say that he comes in. Lee says that they can have a complimentary service and Jane says that they can’t take it and Korsak says that he got a fungus from a pedicure. Lee gives Korsak a $112 bottle of solution that will help. Frost calls and gives Arthur’s work address. They talk to him and he says that he didn’t know about the murder of his brother and says that he had no hard feelings for Evan. Meanwhile, Angela comes in and sees that Ian has three different passports with three different last names. Maura and Jane look at the rats that were in the storage container. Jane says that she is a little upset that Maura never told her about Ian. Maura changes the subject and says that the rats had traces of heroin in their system. Maura points out that the rats had blue fibers in their system. Jane thinks that the blankets are soaked in liquid heroin. They bring in Chris and he says that he wants his lawyer. Angela comes up to Jane and tells her that Ian has three different passports from three different countries and she tells her that she can’t believe that she did that. Later, Korsak is using the solution that Lee gave him to use. Frost says that it smells like a skunk made love to a farting dog. Jane comes in and smells it too and says that she doesn’t like it either. Frost says that Chris made a withdrawal from the business of $2 Million. That equates to the amount of heroin that they found. Jane gives the three names that Ian is using to Korsak and asks him to check with Interpol to see what is going on with it. Frost says that Chris dialed his own cell phone. They take Maura’s car and trace the cell phone. Arthur has it and he goes inside Lee’s Nail Salon. They follow him and see Lee shoots Arthur. Jane goes in and Lee tries to shoot them. They kill Lee and go up to Arthur. He says that they have Chris’s wife and son. Jane asks where they are and he says that Lee was the only one who knew. Jane and Korsak talk to Chris and he admits to running heroin for the Lee’s and says that it was a way to make some money. They tell him that they need to know more to be able to find them. Jane gets a text from Maura that says that she has something. Maura says that Lee had a poultry disease and says that she would have to be around it to get it. Frost says that there is a poultry plant that was shut down, but utilities are still on. Jane tells Maura that she found out that Ian is wanted for questioning for smuggling drugs. They go inside the poultry plant and Jane is attacked by someone. She reveals that it is Lee’s partner. Frost comes up behind and lays him on the table. Jane moves him closer to the jigsaw table and asks where they are. He says that she won’t do it, but Jane shows that she will. He cracks and says that Chris’s wife and child are in the freezer. They find them and get them to safety. Later that evening, Maura is emotional. She tells Jane that Ian left and she says that she was harboring a fugitive. However, Jane doesn’t care about that and says that she is sorry that Maura’s love is gone. They joke and Jane says that she is going to arrest her mother for the organizing. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Jonathan Cake as Dr. Ian Faulkner *Darryl Alan Reed as Rondo *Brian Hallisay as Chris Dunbar *Nicole DuPort as Emma Dunbar *John Diehl as Arthur Dunbar *James Ingersoll as Evan Dunbar *Benjamin Stockham as Aidan Dunbar *Arden Cho as Lee *Sonny Kang as Ted *Karl T. Wright as Officer Sam Reynolds *Pacilio LeGeres as Viper\Sergio Mekaana *Sandra Bakerhayes as Allison Pannon *Sara Bakerhayes as Addison Pannon *Jennifer Chadman as Zoey Carnes Quotes Jane: I killed Korsak with your scalpel. Maura: (no reaction, continues texting and smiling) Jane: I contaminated all your DNA samples. Maura: (no reaction, continues texting and smiling) Jane: I snuck into your closet and put all your shoes in different boxes. Maura: What?! Jane: Never mind. Jane: I'll ask again, where are they? Trivia Promos Gallery 2x08-1.jpg 2x08-2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes